vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabo
Summary Sabo is Luffy and Ace's childhood friend and sworn "brother". His weapon of choice is a long pipe, and was the first of them to set out on their dream of becoming great pirates. He was believed to have been killed by the World Nobles, but is later revealed to have survived and has been taken in by Monkey D. Dragon, having lost his memory in the process and didn't remember his past until he hears the news of Ace's death. During his time with the revolutionaries, he eventually risen to the rank of Chief of Staff, making him Dragon's second-in-command. And this was before he ultimately found and ate the Flame-Flame Fruit (Mera Mera no Mi), inheriting Ace's power and will. He currently has a bounty of 602,000,000 berries. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 7-A Name: Sabo Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, Second in command of the Revolutionary army, Logia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Knows martial arts dragon style techniques), Proficient Pipe User, Acrobatics, Haki (Armament and Obervation user), Fire Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1. While he's turned into fire), Regeneration (Mid-High, only in Logia form), Body Control (He should be capable of altering the size and shape of his logia-form to some degree), Accelerated Development (Learned to control his fruit in an instant), Limited Flight via propulsion, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (All Logias are resistant to their respective elements). Attack Potency: Likely Large Mountain level (He casually overpowered an attack from Diamante and fought roughly on par with Issho (Admiral Fujitora), though it is unknown if Fujitora was holding back or not) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic+ (Can keep up with Fujitora) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Withstood a gravity wave from Fujitora), Logia dispersion and regeneration also make him hard to kill unless circumvented. Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with his pipe, a few hundred meters with fire attacks Standard Equipment: A pipe Intelligence: Skilled combatant, in charge of a large number of the revolutionaries Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into. The Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Sabo is one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Sabo has displayed a highly adept application with this type of Haki, capable of applying it to his limbs and weapon simultaneously and overpowering other Haki users such as Jesus Burgess, and avoid having his Logia body be harmed by such Haki users. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation):' Sabo is confirmed to have Observation Haki, but the limits of his mastery are currently unknown. Dragon Style Martial Arts: A martial style that uses the hands. This technique was possibly passed down to Sabo by Dragon. Sabo can also enhance the strength of his attacks with Busōshoku Haki. *'Ryu no Kagizume (Dragon's Claw):' Sabo attacks the enemy with a three-fingered claw hand strike (Very similar to the ones used in Chinese martial arts). It can be used with Haki to enhance its power. *'Ryusoken: Ryu no Ibuki (Dragon Claw Fists: Dragon's Breath):' Sabo puts his clenched fists into the ground while imbuing them with Haki. Mera Mera no Mi (Flame Flame Fruit): A Logia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to transform into fire at will as well as control it. The fruit's major strength like other Logia types allows the user to produce as well become the element they control. In this case, Sabo is able to create, control, and become fire. With this in mind, Ace is able to create fire-based attacks. The elemental state the ability endows him with also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him. Turning into fire also has the added effect of burning an opponent depending should the attack be close range and such. Though the user is fire in the elemental state, they are weak against magma, which can consume flames and can be burned by it despite their dispersion, making it their natural enemy. *'Hiken:' Sabo's apparent signature attack, also used by its previous owner Ace. Sabo turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. Category:Inorganic Beings Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Pirates Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Pipe Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 7